Mars
Mars is the fourth planet from the sun, and the first world colonized by humanity. It is ranked as one of the most productive planets in the galaxy, and is famed for it's vibroswords and laser weaponry. It is controlled by the Martian Directorate, a dictoral government that controls it's citizens' every choice in life. it is the most powerful nation in the Sol system, and is generally regarded as the face of the system, having replaced Earth in that capacity many centuries before. Home to some 3.6 billion people, Mars is ranked as on of the most densely populated planets in the sector. History Colonization Mars was first colonized in 2057, by the United States of America, Russian Federation, and People's Republic of China, as part of a joint colonization project that had been in the works for the past 30 years. The red planet was diveded up amoungst the three superpowers, and developed with the goal of transforming it into another earth. Waves of government-sponsered colonists desended upon Mars with the hope of starting a new life, seeking a fortune, or simply looking for an adventure. By 2100, there were a full 50,000 American citizens living in the U.S. sponsored zone alone, and another 70,000 across the planet. The demand for raw goods fueled the colony's growing economy, and the mining of cheap and accessable iron ore helped to seal Mars' future as an industrial powerhouse. However, Mars would as many predicted, attempt to seek it's independence. Luckily for Mars, they chose to do so at the best possible time. Fight for Independence A series of protests began almost instantly as the high taxes on agricultural products the Martians couldn't produce themselves, and the refusal to grant the American and Russian colonies representation in the legeslative branches on Earth, began to take a devestating toll on colonial life. While armed resistance was considered, peaceful opposition was preferred. The occupation forces outnumbered and outgunned the rebels, and knew more about public reputation than the rebels possibly could. However, they did understand the importance of the happenings at home, and made ever effort to villify the government troops at ever turn. They would resist home searches, and throw themselves into trouble, simply to get the troops riled up, and record the soldiers' reactions. In a sort of journalistic fervor, the martians' sent the horrifying videos back to Earth, and shock the citizens there into demanding action. However, the Martians' movement was greatly overshadowed by the Sino-American War in 2113. U.S. and Chinese troops fought all across Mars, wrecking infastructure and weaking forces in major settlements. The martians rebels saw this as their chance to rise up, and soon they were entering the field of battle, determined to gain a say in the running of their new homeworld. The Russians, who had remained neutral, saw themselves faced with keeping the Martians out of their colony, all while keeping rebelling colonists of their colony under control. Geography Climate Demographics Religion Languages Category:Mars Category:Planets Category:Copyright